What Do You Mean You Don't Like Strawberry?
by LeanaVine
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Nezumi and Shion spending an afternoon in the park. Cuteness ensues, of course. (Includes Man/Man. Nezushi, Nezumi/Shion.)


**A/N:** This is another portion of my Diversity Writing Challenge for the No. 6 Fanfiction Challenges forum. This is for prompt **B77:** write a park scene.

* * *

Shion sat on a green park bench, poking the dirt with his foot. There was a small colony of ants crawling around, carrying seeds, and it intrigued Shion. It was quite warm out that day, so Shion was grateful that this bench was shaded by a large oak tree. Nezumi approached him holding two ice cream cones. "Here," he said bluntly, holding one out to Shion.

Looking up happily, Shion then noticed that the ice cream offered to him was strawberry. "Oh..." His face sunk slightly in visable disappointment.

Nezumi was confused when he didn't take the ice cream. "What?"

Shion shrugged, staring at the ice cream Nezumi offered to him. "I don't like strawberry..." he mumbled.

Nezumi scoffed. "Are you kidding? Yes you do." Shion pouted at him and Nezumi rolled his eyes. "You eat strawberries in Karan's shop all the time. You love them."

Shaking his head, Shion clarified. "No, I like _strawberries_ , not strawberry ice cream." He looked at Nezumi's ice cream, which was chocolate. "We could trade." His eyes were bright like that of a small child. How could Nezumi say no?

They sat on the bench together, Shion now much happier to have his chocolate treat, and Nezumi only slightly disappointed to have strawberry. Shion resumed watching the ants at his feet, which had been flustered when he stood to recieve his ice cream, but had since settled back down.

Nezumi watched Shion's face. He got wide eyed when he was interested in something - it was cute. He leaned down, licking Shion's ice cream cone that he was holding close to his face. Shion gasped, pulling his frozen treat away. "Wha-what are you doing? This one's mine!"

With a shrug, Nezumi said, "I thought it'd be nice to share."

Shion blushed brightly, hesitating before holding out his cone to Nezumi in a huff, who licked it again. Nezumi smirked at him as he licked his lips. "Yeah, your's is the most delicious."

Shion swallowed and looked back down at the ants. Nezumi rolled his eyes and continued to eat his own ice cream. Nezumi and Shion had only recently started dating, so they were still in that awkward stage where Shion felt nervous around Nezumi and Nezumi wanted to see how far he could go before Shion made the face that he was making now; the face that said he felt like the boy in the school play who peed his pants and had to be walked off stage by a teacher. The image had Nezumi holding back laughs.

He was taken aback slightly when Shion caught him off guard, taking a lick of his strawberry ice cream. Shion looked deep in thought, as if pondering the taste, then glanced up at Nezumi to find him staring in curiosity. Shion smiled. "I just wanted to see if I liked it now."

Nezumi nodded once, then cocked a brow. "And?"

Shion took another lick, and Nezumi held his breath. Falling silent again, Shion shook his head. "No. Still don't like it."

He was so shocked when Nezumi quickly kissed him that he nearly dropped his ice cream. Nezumi's lips had devoured Shion's bottom, plump lip, and he could feel Nezumi's tongue gliding over the flesh. Shion was in a haze, unable to move. He started to feel melted ice cream run down his fingers, and he shivered at the contact. Nezumi moved in closer, placing his free hand on Shion's cheek.

Shion finally woke up enough to kiss him back, but by then, the kiss was nearly over. Nezumi pulled away, staring at Shion seriously. Shion was confused, unsure of what to say.

"So," Nezumi murmured, "what do you think of the flavors mixed together?"

Shion halted his breath, then burst into laughter. He giggled so hard, he had to lean on Nezumi, who now blushed angrilly, saying it'd been a joke and to stop laughing.

"I didn't know you could be cute, Nezumi," Shion stated, nearly out of breath.

Nezumi paused, then furrowed his brows. "What do you mean cute? I'm not cute, I was just making a joke."

Shion nodded, choking back further laughter. "Okay, okay, you're not cute."


End file.
